Miss Philippines (Character)
' Emeline Cortez', also known as Miss Philippines, is a Filipina-American who is the titular Superheroine and one of the Main Protagonists of the Miss Philippines franchise, as well as a Member of the Infervels in the Prime Powerstorm Universe. Appearance She has soft but short black hair, along with a few spikes fallen down from one of her ears. She also has Brown eyes and Light brown skin. Civilian Outfit (Original) In her original Civilian/Casual attire where she does her daily activites such as attending classes, shopping anywhere or gardening, she wears a Yellow T-shirt with Red Sleeves, a White Undershirt on it, a pair of black jogging pants with blue vertical lining on it, a pair of white short Socks and a pair of red, blue and white Shoes with yellow Circles and black parts on them in the Bottoms, as the yellow Circles represent the Sun of the flag inside of the white Triangle of the Philippine flag. Civilian Outfit (Redesigned; Final Version) W.I.P. Extra Civilian Outfit (Used when she is in the Summer/Fall/Winter seasons) Formal Outfit She will wear a Formal Outfit but worn differently and unique. Superhero Form (Main) In her newly Designed Superhero Outfit made by her creator that he redrawn for the second time, she wears a red T-Shirt with a Yellow Circle with three yellow sun rays on it, representing the Sun of her Country's flag, Blue sleeves, wears a pair of Red Gloves and this includes a white Undershirt, a White Belt with a pair of Blue Handles on it, a Pair of Black Pants and short Red Boots with yellow stars for both of them and her Superhero Outfit's Colors resembles the Philippine flag, just like her Civilian/Casual clothes. Personality She is a speedy, geeky, smart, brave, artistic, humorous, generous and fun-loving person when she does things as we see people in the Real World in Everyday lives, ranging from building stuff from scratch like pieces of certain trash such as pieces of paper, cans and bottles of beverages such as fruit juice, water and soda to newspapers as well as scattered old ones, such as pieces of scattered Newspapers and bottle caps. In addition, she likes doing research online, much like her creator at Times when he uses gadgets, as well as in certain occasions, she visits other websites on the net that she has some interest, ranging from those including ones where she finds information across the world around her, from species of animals and types of diseases, including ones that harm people's health such as Alzheimer's disease and Arthritis, which are both painful negative effects for the human body, to historical events across the world such as the American Civil War, which occurred in the 1860s, the Death of Good Presidents who served in the United States, the recession in America which occurred in the early 1930s, which made markets in this country got their economy and others disappointing events in the country at the time before the second World War begun, as it had made a lot of damages from businesses such as restaurants, offices and coffee shops, to buildings such as homes, hotels and apartments, as people in the latter lived for shelter in numerous ways, ranging from three story buildings, to large yet elaborate structures for the rich people to live, such as mansions which Millionaires and Billionaires use various features of them, such as libraries and security, which are elaborate elements used by people other than just Civilians, People who had jobs such as Librarians, Police Officers, Doctors, Firemen, etc. as they had Occupations into them as well, including Janitors or Street Sweepers that clean the mess made by the People. Much like her creator in real life when he is in his teenage years, she is intelligent and fights without fighting when she gets bullied at timest imes as her classmates bullying her for obnoxious and odd reasons, such as irritating pieces of music that is popular for obnoxiously strange reasons. In addition, she hates racism, which is a thing where people from a single nationality gave hate towards the others from the other nations such as her home Country that she originated, as the Philippines and as well as hate towards opinions like liking or disliking a certain movie or TV show being talked about too much, whenever people liked it too much or it's highly popular, or political controversies of the past and the present such as the Presidents and their Groups, as there are Historical events of those as well. Moreover besides these things, she also enjoys classic and nostalgic stuff (ex. Retrogaming and watching Classic shows) much like her creator in real life, as when she researched it on the internet, she gets to know about things even more after that, ranging from video game genres such as Planned, Tactial RPGs and beat-'em-ups, to film and television genres such as comedy, mystery and film noir, as later on, as she did more research, she knows about them, as she would get hooked and interested at these things as she would later watch clips of them, even online, as well as reading older comic books, mainly in the Superhero, Mystery, Humor and Science Fantasy genres, as well as Listening to different kinds of Music. She is known to care for the environment and animals, as she is concerned about the Earth being destroyed from catastrophic events, such as garbage being thrown almost everywhere in which will cause pollution on the air as well as Earthquakes and even animal abuse, which she sees various criminals killing dogs, cats, birds, fishes, lions and others, including using animals for illegal reasons, such as using them for food like Sandwiches or for Fortune. She is also friendly and humorous to her friends and family, including Arlena Guezamor, also known as the Leader of the Elxtremights named Captain Philippines, which sometimes, she helps the team to fight against armies of Evil forces, such as waves of Evil Robot henchmen stealing objects which will improve technology for numerous reasons, such as producing many Weapons such as a nuclear one being built for the destruction of the world, which would cause the end of all humanity or domination of the entire Multiverse or waves of Criminal gangs planning on their largest plans to take over for the sake of glory, greed, determination, power and intelligence, thus making some similarities with the evil Military organizations back in the Wars from the earlier years before America almost got destroyed in it's entirety, ranging from Buildings that people live such as houses, Mansions, Apartments, Museums and more, to the jobs they get such as Firemen in the Fire stations, Doctors at Hospitals and even Schools, as Jobs and Basic needs are important to improve people's lives, including economy, which would be used to pay everything such as electricity bills, which are things that people saw when they use them, such as Televisions, Game Consoles, Eletric fans and other Technological devices. At her life as a Superheroine, she never gives up fighting against the evilest of villains, as she trains like a boxer who never gives up training to fight against the heaviest of boxers in matches. Moreover, she is confident to fight against many Criminals such as a Group of Robbers or a Mafia. Also, sometimes, she displays her anger for certain problems such as conflict about nationalities, as well as she can be patient and impatient sometimes in certain things, such as anticipation of films that she is excited, including Cinematic blockbuster hits, as well as episodes of shows that she likes and even video games that people are excited to play when they got released, as some of them when they got rushed into production, there are certain problems such as bugs and glitches, as they cause many developers got to revise and patch them in a rushed ways, such as in order to be prepared for the biggest Tournaments, including those in the Fighting game and Shooter genres which are the rewards when winning them are a gigantic Chunk of Money to pay for Everything, ranging from Basic needs such as Food, Clothing, Education and Shelter, to wants such as Vehicles like Cars and Airplanes as well as Technologies like DVD Players or Phones. Also, she reacts very quickly when she puts pieces of garbage into the right places like the trashbags and trash bins, ranging from small ones such as pieces of wrapper and potato chip bags, to common ones such as soda bottles, plastic bags, wrapper of snacks such as candy bars, cookies, crackers with fillings such as cream cheese, chocolate cookies with vanilla filling and even many types of breads, such as gram crackers, oat cookies and others, as she loves both Mother Nature and the Environment. She even loves Animals as well. She is generous to some of the things around her, even to the poor or the People with Special Needs when she is Younger, she donated some of her Savings from the Bank while occasionally buying things she wanted like a Console or some Equipment that are needed. At times, she sometimes gets Mad or frightened for certain things such as Problems or what will she and her friends do in anything that would prevent a situation happening like a Storm or a Hurricane, which would lead into a very massive destruction for the City she lives, as well as other Cities in the United States such as Sorizather and Le Toriyama, which are located in different States in addition to the Provinces as well as it's towns and farms, as well as other problems such as Hunger, Poverty, Racism, Diversity problems, Overpopulation, Property Status of Animals, Animal Experimentation and Hunting, amongst many other kinds of Problems. Powers and Abilities Considering the fact she is mostly Hydrokinetic-powered, she can do water-based attacks as her main elemental attacks while she can also do Physics-based Attacks as well, like performing martial arts such as Karate and other combat sports such as Boxing and Kickboxing, along with a few others combined for her own unique fighting style. Stretch-Based Attacks *Stretching Uppercut: When she stretches either one of her two arms with her fist, she performs an uppercut towards to the Enemies. *Stretching Haymaker: When she stretches either one of her two arms with a closed fist, she performs a Haymaker just like a Boxer. *Stretching Punch: She performs a stretching Punch to the enemies, which they deal with some damage. *Stretching Kick: She performs a stretching Kick to the victims, thus attacking them in any part of the body she's targeting and it deals with Medium to Large Amounts of Damage, particularly at her Enemies and as well as the Supervillains she fought in her Journeys. Physical Based Abilities *Boxing: One of her main elements of Physical Combat is Boxing. **Jab: She performs a quick, basic punch used to attack the victims. **Cross: She performs a punch thrown by the dominant hand to the victims. **Hook: She performs a basic swing punch used to attack the victims. *Martial Arts: One of her main elements of her Combat-based elements like Boxing is also Martial arts such as Karate. **Karate Kick: She performs a short, quick, based karate Kick to attack the victims. **Karate Punch: She performs a short, quick, based karate Punch to attack the victims. **Karate Chop: She performs a short, quick, based karate Chop to attack the victims. ***Tsunaouken: A series of powerful Uppercut attacks, similar to Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken move, along with other Shoryuken-based moves seen in other media. *Kickboxing: Similar to Boxing but with elements of martial arts such as Karate. **Front Kick: She performs a front Kick to the victims. **Back Kick: She performs a back kick to the victims. **Hook: She performs a hook to the victims. **Jab: She performs a straight left fist jab to the victims. **Power Front Kick: She performs a stronger variation of a Front Kick, which first she charges and then, she attacks the opponent. **Knee/Elbow Strike: She performs a knee/elbow strike to the victims. Water Based Abilities *Rainouken: One of her unique superpowers that are water-based is the series of Rainouken, which is a series of projectile attacks made from water. **Small Rainouken: A projectile attack, similar to a Hadouken and a Kamehameha, but smaller, as it is medium sized ball of Water. **Thunder Rainouken: Similar to a small Rainouken, but much more stronger, longer and powerful, as it resembles more of a Kamehameha, in which is a large, long beam of Water ending with a big Circle. **Hyper Thunder Rainouken: Similar to the previous Rainouken abilities, but even more stronger, longer and powerful, thus it resembles more of a longer, powerful and stronger variation of a regular Kamehameha or Shinku Hadouken as seen in other of Ryu's appearances such as the Marvel vs. Capcom and Super Smash Bros. Games, where all of these moves, as well as both of the aforementioned similar moves to the Hyper Thunder Rainouken hit the opponents with Large Damage. *Tsunamouken: A very powerful and stronger variation of a Rainouken. It appears to be green with blue spikes in the beginning and purple with teal spikes at the end. *Water Splash: She sends a large splash of water made out of a large ball of it and thus, it hits her waves to the enemies. **Water Sonic Splash: Similar to the first Water Splash but faster and stronger. It is blue and teal in terms of appearance while it resembles like a yin-yang circle with purple spikes. **Hypersonic Splash: A much more stronger and powerful variation of the Water Splash attack, as it got more Damage to deal with the Victims than a Regular Water Sonic Splash. *Shield of Waves: She summons a shield out of Waves of Water. **Shield of the Waterfalls: She simmons a much more stronger, longer lasting and powerful variation of her Shield made out of Water to protect herself from Damage that her Opponents she is facing. Stretch Based Abilities *Stretching Body Parts: She can stretch her various parts of the body. **Stretching Arms and Hands: She stretches her arms and hands when she is about to perform attacks while stretching them at the same time. **Stretching Head and Neck: She stretches her arms and hands to reach higher places like the Pinetrees or the Flagpoles. **Stretching Legs, Knees and Feet: She stretches her lower parts to reach taller, farther and harder locations where she is there like Trees. Recharging Abilities *Water Recharge: She can recharge her water based Abilities. *Physical Recharge: She can recharge her Physical based attacks, in a similar fashion to various Fighters. Speed-based Abilities *Vega Run: She can run very quickly like an Athletic runner in the Olympics. **Speedrun Headstrike: She can perform a powerful headbutt move against the victims, first she forms a water shield above her head to protect from damage and later, she performs a Headstrike towards to them. *Vegaility: She had a great amount of agility, just like an Athlete in the Olympics. Night-Based Abilities *Owl Glow in the Dark Eyes: Her eyes had a great power of Vision, as like an owl, she can look through the dark like the Night or the Darkest places like in a Corridor or underneath any furniture like the Couch, the Table or Closet, all of them serving as items for Homes. Ultimax Power Attack Her strongest move, called the Yolanda Launcher, which resembles Goku's Spirit Bomb move, serves as her Ultimax Power Attack, which first she stretches her arms above to the skies and then, she prepares to summon it from her hands and then afterwards, the Launcher throws in a powerful way and not only it heavily attacks all of her Victims' health but also, instantly depletes some of the strongest villains' powers and strengths. Later on, it makes the Victims' got washed out and became wet into all of their parts of the body, even it occurs easily on robots and machines, as Technology such as Remote Controls, Televisions and Computers are all broken easily with Water, thus washing them. Quotes Catchphrases *"Emey here, so what's the stretch?" *"Let's get this party on the Road!!!!." *"Si Eme'y nandito mag-Al Rescate!!!" *"Mon ami, I can't save my home by myself." *"Walang problema!" *"What's the Stretch?" *"The sea's the limit!!!!" *"In the name of the Filipina Power, I am Miss Philippines!!!!!" *"Criminals aren't my lovers." *"It's going to be a Thrilling Fight!!!" *"We're ready to beat 'em and seize 'em." *"Ano po yon, Kaibigan ko?" *"It's not the time we are already over, my friend." *"This is for the PHILIPPINES!!!!" *"Mga kaibigan ko, we have no time to waste!!" *"'Yan ang tinatawag 'ko 'tong Fantastico." *"Heating it up never sleeps." *"Sabi mo po yung magic words, big guy." *"Let's wash the Bad Guys to Pieces!!!" *"Have no fear, we can do this!!!" *"Huwag Kang tatakot, Emeline is here and ready." *"So do you know who do you think on Earth I am???/We are???" Other Quotes *"Don't panic my friends when you have a problem." *"Mayroong akong plano, my friends." *"WHAT ABOUT US???!!!! DO YOU WANT THE END OF THE WORLD WITH YOUR OWN IMAGE????!!!" (She gets angry when she faces Villains with a plan to rule Planet Earth in their own image) *"Don't worry, I have a plan." *"Ngayon, it's Showtime!!!" *"One small stretch for me, one giant splash for the sea." *"Ang powers ko ay ready to go." *"El kaibigan ko, we couldn't give up if we had hope." *"We can do anything, if we just do it." *"Hindi lahat ng mga problema'y madaling magkaroon ng resolution, dosen't mean you can stop trying." *"With great Aqua Powers throws a Tsunami throwdown." *"Gimme a resolution to a problematic Revolution." *"You can be a Hero, even if you're Black or White." Items Her backpack, the Ultra Pack, serves as her main storage gear in her Journeys to bring everything she needs to class, as well as for many kinds of emergencies in her Adventures alongside in her Life as an Elxtremight, such as from the Poor from numerous problems like poverty, to various things she encounters like within the deserts, villages, islands and Jungles, Animals she met in the forest and other dangerous encounters, such as Weather disasters including Hurricanes, Rainstorms, Earthquakes, Floods and even Snowstorms, as all of them cause gigantic damages towards to the Environment and it's surroundings as people would have to Restore them by doing Good things for Mother Nature, such as Planting Trees and Flowers or taking Care endangered species of Animals like Bird species such as Macaws, Toucans, Condors, Parrots, Pigeons, Flamingoes and Penguins. Gallery Main Article: Miss Philippines (Character)/Gallery Notes/Trivia *She's based off her creator in real life, albeit with certain changes. *Her Colors that she wears on her clothes as a Civilian in everyday life and a Superheroine are inspired by the Philippine flag itself, as the creator is a Filipino like her and in addition, patriotic colors, which represents her home Country as a Superheroine also takes some inspiration from Captain America and Stargirl, with the latter being both Patriotism-based Superheroines despite the fact they have different Powers like Courtney being Cosmic-based and dons a staff with Powers (taken from Starman, one of her predecessor, Jack Knight aka Starman) while Emeline is Hydrokinetic-based, although the latter takes some cues from other things such as Physics-based abilities. *Her hairstyle is inspired both by the Creator when he is researching about how to draw in different hairstyles as well as Himself and both Steven's and Amethyst's from the Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Science Fantasy Television series, Steven Universe. See Also *Philimax *Red Lytta Category:Superheroines Category:Filipinos Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas